Alaska Jaye Calder
This character belongs to: Sapphire Calder Daughter of Apollo Basics= |-| Personality= Positive Adjectives: Sweet, Nice, Social Negative Adjectives: Mischievous, Sneaky, Loud Alaska is very mischievous and sneaky. She loves doing pranks, listening to music, playing instruments and singing. She loves swimming and bonding with other campers. She's extremely social and will do anything to be liked, due to her fatal flaw being the feeling of inferiority. Alaska is also scared of being trapped in small spaces. She can be sweet, nice and loving towards her friends and family, but a total assassin when it comes to a battle. |-| History= Her mother, Jessica, was a Daughter of Vulcan. She met Apollo in a bar while she celebrated her twentieth birthday. They immediately clicked, and still sober, they actually did 'it'. Apollo was deeply in love with Jessica, just like she was with him. They knew that a demigod and God couldn't be together, so Apollo left. Throughout Jessica's pregnancy, Apollo made sure she was safe. Jessica gave birth to beautiful Alaska on December 24, while snowing, thus giving Alaska the nickname 'Snowflake'. Jessica would take Alaska every single place she wanted and bought her basically everything, as she was an only child. Alaska always went on trips. Her cousins would always include her on everything. She did slip into depression as a child, due to feeling inferior to her small school classmates, because they had a father and a mother, meanwhile she only had a mother. The students in her school bullied her for not having a father. They bullied her emotionally, not physically. Overall, Alaska did have a happy childhood in a way, but a sad one it another. Yet, it all began going downhill when Alaska turned 13. Alaska and Jessica got attacked by a Scythian Dracaenae in their home. Alaska, already having experiences due to being a Daughter of Vulcan, grabbed her sword. Momentarily forgetting about Alaska, whom was waiting for her in the living room, she lured it to the living room. It immediately saw Alaska and tried to attack, just to be stabbed by Jessica with her sword. Apollo knew he couldn't interfere directly, so he waited nervously up in Olympus, to send Diana if needed. Luckily, nobody was wounded or killed. Except the dracaenae, that is. Jessica knew it was time to tell Alaska about the Roman Mythology, in case of another attack. So, the next day, she calmly explained to Alaska that Roman Gods were real. Alaska was quite shocked, but nevertheless accepted it. A few weeks later, Jessica decided to move from California, where they lived, to Florida. They continued having a happy life, with no other monster encounter. One day, while the now 14 year old Alaska was at the park, she saw a fire-breathing horse. Fearfully, she walked to where her mother was sitting, which happened to be nearby the park. She pointed at the horse, and Jessica's eyes widened. She pulled Alaska to the nearby woods and tried hiding with her there. It didn't work, as the horse spotted them. The fire-breathing horse lunged at Jessica, but she quickly brought out her Imperial Gold dagger and slashed the horse, turning it into Monster dust. Jessica got tired of this and enrolled Alaska in a class where they taught archery. She learned very quickly, due to her father being the God of Archery. Five months after Alaska turned 15, she encountered a Harpy in her school. She lured the harpy to the empty school football field, successfully. She clicked the charm and her bow appeared with the quiver full of arrows. She grabbed an arrow and notched it. She steadily pulled and released, effectively hitting it in the chest. As it turned into golden dust, Alaska mentally thanked her mom for putting her in that class and her father for her abilities with the bow and arrows. She ran to her house, just to find her in the middle of the living room, unconscious and with blood all over her. Alaska shook her awake, which worked. Jessica told her daughter to get to Camp Jupiter in San Francisco. She also told Alaska to check under her bed, where there was a backpack with two sets of clothes, cash, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar. Sapp knew what ambrosia, nectar and drachmas were, as her mom explained it to her a few years earlier. She quickly obeyed and grabbed the backpack. Alaska had asked her mom what had happened and Jessica replied with a "I was attacked by a dracaenae. Luckily, I killed it. I was fatally wounded, but your father healed me before you arrived." They agreed on one thing. It was getting too dangerous, so Alaska would be staying alone in camp until Jessica could move to New Rome. When the time came, they'd decide what else to do. After their last good-byes, she left to the nearest bus station. Her mom couldn't take her because she had to much work. Anyways, Alaska got on a bus, and around two days later, was in San Francisco. Frowning, she made her way to Camp Jupiter, with a unknown teenage girl. Alaska had encountered another monster attack, which she couldn't identify the monster, but was luckily saved by the girl. The girl identified the monster as a hellhound. Apparently, the girl was also a half-blood, and was going to Camp Jupiter. This was going to be the girl's third year at camp. Apparently, her name was Lily, and she was a Daughter of Venus. As they walked, they got to know each other a bit better. Once they got to Camp, Alaska explained everything to the praetors. She was immediately tested with the centurions to decide what cohort she'd be placed in. |-| Relationships= She loves her mom and dad and is grateful to them for everything. Even if Apollo couldn't communicate with her. |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Defensive #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Apollo can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Passive #Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. #They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). #Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. Supplementary #Children of Apollo are able to user their voices to sing at such a high pitch that it temporarily deafens anyone nearby, but it has the disadvantage of not differentiating between enemy or friends, the longer the pitch is maintained, the more energy is drained 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Apollo have a degree of control over diseases and plagues, but not to the extent that they can cause death. They can cause a person to feel overcome with flu-like symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, indigestion, congestion, sore throat, etc. for a short amount of time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Apollo have a slightly stronger control over infections, but not to the extent that they can cause death. They can cause a person to temporarily break out in hives, rashes, boils, etc., for a short amount of time. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Apollo have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a purely plasmic stare for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. #Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. #Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural Musicians. #Since Apollo is god of prophecy and oracles, his children are innately better at interpreting prophecies than others Category:Children of Apollo Category:Female Category:FizzyMalik' Category:Age 16 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters Category:Single Category:Fourth Cohort Category:American Category:Acacia Brinley